


somewhere just beyond my reach

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [303]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Pokephilia, Shotacon, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: A newly evolved Gardevoir wants to show her trainer just how much she loves him.
Series: Commissions [303]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 34





	somewhere just beyond my reach

When the young trainer is given a Ralts at the beginning of his journey, he has no idea what he is getting himself into. He is just happy to have a Pokemon to come along with him as he begins to travel, excited to be able to see everything that the region has to offer him, and excited to have his Ralts at his side. He makes sure to give her plenty of love and affection, and it does not take her long to evolve into a Kirlia, becoming that much cuter when she does.

What he does not realize is that she has begun to develop feelings for him, misinterpreting the love that he gives her. Due to her strong connection to him and fierce loyalty, both things that are characteristic of her kind, she is able to feel things much like a human would, and has the intelligence to understand what her own feelings are. Whenever he holds her close or cuddles her or praises her, she just falls that much harder for him, and becomes even more eager to please him, and to get whatever praise or affection that she can.

The two of them make a good team as they travel together, and he is such a good trainer that she could not ask for more. She wants to be able to show her feelings to him, but has a hard time figuring out how to express them at first. Slowly, she starts to get ideas, but she worries that, in her current form, she will not be enough to make him want her the way that she wants him. She looks forward to the day that she evolves again, because he has shown her pictures of what she will evolve into, and she wants to become a beautiful Gardevoir, certain that her trainer will fall even more in love with her, and show affection in the way that she really wants.

All she has to do is keep training with him, and working as hard as she can. He gives her the love that she wants, and the two of them are as close as can be, at least for right now. She just looks forward to the day that they can be even closer, getting more and more ideas about what she is going to do with him once she has the body that she really needs.

Finally, it happens one day. After a particularly intense gym battle, the two of them manage to pull through, and in their moment of celebration, she starts to evolve, transforming before his eyes. He can hardly believe it, but is even more excited when he sees the Gardevoir that now towers over him, making him seem that much smaller. Her trainer pulls her into a tight hug, which thrills her, because she knows that he loves her so much. She loves him too, and she can’t wait, now that she is finally big enough, to properly show him her love.

After they leave the gym, he is ready to move onto the next town, letting her stay out of her ball so that she can walk with him, something that he does pretty often. The two of them are walking through the woods, and she can sense that the two of them are mostly alone. At the very least, there are no other humans around for a long while, just a handful of wild Pokemon that will no doubt leave them alone when they realize that the boy is being guarded by a powerful and possessive Gardevoir. For now, they are alone together, and that gets her so excited about what all she can do to him.

From his perspective, he notices that she is acting kind of strangely, walking differently than he is used to, from when she was a Kirlia, and even a Ralts. She sways her hips as she walks, and sticks her chest out, trying to emphasize her body in some way. Her chest is a bit bigger than what he has noticed from reading about her kind in books, so maybe she is trying to tell him something about that, but he does not know, and does not understand.

Even weirder is the way she keeps looking at him, though. She gives him these long stares that he can’t make sense of, and has no idea why they make him feel as weird as they do, but they definitely make him feel weird. Sometimes, when she has been looking at him for a while, she will give him a wink, which really surprises him, and makes him wonder if he imagined it. But she does it so often that he thinks it must be real, as is the way that she keeps licking her lips.

All of these behaviors are strange and new to him, and he wonders if he should check his Pokedex, if there is something about her new form that he does not know. If this is her way of trying to tell him something, he should probably figure out what it is. After all, he wants to take good care of his very first Pokemon, and his very best friend. That can come later, though. Right now, he knows that it is almost time for it to start getting dark, so he should stop and set up camp. He does not want to get caught in the dark and have to set up, and he knows that will happen if he tries to make it to town, knowing that he will need to stop eventually.

So he stops, and is about to tell Gardevoir that he wants to get set up, when she suddenly grabs him and floats off into the woods. She is able to lift him pretty easily now that she is so much bigger than him, and it takes him by surprise, since he is not used to her doing things like this to him. He assumes that she is just trying to play with him, that this is how she is when she is playful now. The size difference would change things a lot, and to him, that makes perfect sense.

“We can play as soon as camp is set up,” he assures her. “But I really need to get set up now, before it gets too late.” Gardevoir has a solution for that, though, and one that does not force her to be any more patient than she has already been, waiting for him for so long. He has no idea just how much she has tormented herself, trying so hard to be patient until the day that they could finally be together, the day that she could finally express all of her love for him physically.

Fortunately for her, she has the perfect method to rush things along, because of her powers. Her psychic abilities have always been strong, but now, they are stronger than ever before, and with just a few quick thoughts, she is able to set the camp up perfectly, just like he likes it, and in an instant. Her trainer stares at it in disbelief before looking back to her, thanking her for what she has done.

It seems that she is going to be a much bigger help than before. He never knew that evolving would change so much, but it makes him happy to know that Gardevoir has evolved because of how much love he has given her, and that she is able to do all of this because of how close the two of them are, that she cares that much about him and will help him get his camp set up. Of course, he does not realize that she has her own goals for him, and that those goals involve a lot more than simply setting up camp so that the two of them can play together.

He still thinks that she is trying to play when she grabs him again, and does not try and resist her, ready to do whatever she wants, as part of her reward for evolving today, and proving herself to be such a big help. But he does not expect what she does next, which is pull him into a kiss, and not just an innocent peck, either. She pulls his lips to her own, and forces his mouth open so that she can push her tongue inside, kissing him passionately, just like she has always fantasized about doing.

Her trainer goes weak in her arms, not knowing what else to do. He certainly does not know how to kiss her back, or if he should, and he can’t understand why she is doing this. Even though she thinks that they are already well on their way to being a perfect couple, he has never even considered anything like that, and has always only had innocent feelings for his first Pokemon, giving her love as a trainer should. Now that she has evolved into something so beautiful, his feelings might have begun to change, but right now, it is all going so fast that he can’t keep up with it.

He does try to get away from her, when the kiss is going on for too long, but she does not give him a chance to, holding him tight. Even when he tries to break out of her arms, he finds that he can’t move at all, as if some mysterious, unseen force is holding him in place. What he does not realize is that she is using her psychic abilities to make sure that he is perfectly restrained. Even if he does not understand her feelings yet, even if he does not realize how much he must love and want her yet, she is going to make sure that he does understand. She is not going to stop until he does, and by the time she is done with him, she is certain that he will know exactly how he feels about her, and how she feels about him. She has been waiting for this for much too long.

Her trainer is helpless in her arms as she continues to kiss him, putting so much passion into it while he tries to squirm free. Eventually, he does give up on trying to resist, probably realizing that there is nothing he can do as long as that invisible force keeps him from breaking away. Or maybe he is starting to like it; at least, that is what she thinks, and she decides that he loves it, that she should do even more of it, to make sure that she keeps him happy in her arms, as she expresses all of her pent up feelings for him.

Soon enough, kissing him is not enough. Gardevoir has a lot that she wants to do with her trainer, just tonight, and plenty that she will want to do from here on out. She knows that she is never going to be able to get enough of him, and she loves him so much that she really will do anything to be close to him. Ever since they met, she feels like she has wanted him, like everyone has been leading up to this, even since she was his adorable little Ralts. It seems like an eternity ago that she was that small, and even though it has only been a few hours since she got this body, it all feels right. Being this much bigger than him, being able to control him with a mere thought…she loves him so much, and she is never going to let go.

She decides that it is time to get his clothes out of the way, so that they can get on to the most important part. It is easy to undress him with her powers so much stronger, and his clothes drift off of him as she pulls out of their shared kiss. Despite his confusion in the matter, it is not enough to stop his body from reacting naturally, and she is able to get a good look at just how big his cock is when he is hard.

Gardevoir can hardly believe it, even more overwhelmed with love for him when she sees the size of it, while her trainer is just left confused, not knowing what to do, or why she is doing this to him. Everything about this is completely new, completely unfamiliar, and he can’t help but feel a little bit scared, even though he knows that he should be able to trust her, because he loves her, and she loves him return.

She drops down to her knees then, letting go of him but making sure that he is still bound by her powers, so that he is not able to try and run away. He is not sure if he would run away either way, but she wants to be safe, wants to make sure that he stays right here while she goes out of her way to express all of the love that she holds for him, that she has had to keep hidden for so long, letting it build up all out of control.

She parts her lips to wrap them around the tip of his cock, and he whimpers, squirming in confusion at the strange feeling. Her mouth is so warm and wet, and it makes him feel funny, the way she touches his cock with it. Gardevoir just draws him deeper into her mouth, wanting to take it all at once, and he knows that it feels as good as it does weird, but that does not necessarily do anything to comfort him right now. He has no idea what is going on, or why his favorite Pokemon, his best friend in the world, is doing all of this to him.

She is able to take him very deep in her mouth despite his size, not gagging even as she sucks him off, able to handle him perfectly. Soon enough, he is not even able to think anymore, too overwhelmed by all of these new feelings to do anything but moan as he gives into her. It seems that she has him completely under her spell now, and to her, that means that he has accepted it, that he has accepted her love for him. If she keeps this up, she hopes that it will be no time at all before he is expressing similar love for her, and then the two of them can be happy together.

Either way, she knows that she is never going to slow down, and that she is always going to keep this up, just as long as it means that she is able to keep showing him her feelings. Eventually, he is going to fully return them, and eventually, he is going to give her everything that she has ever wanted from him. And, either way, she is going to be happy, getting to do things like this for him all the time.

Since he has never felt anything like this before, has never experienced this much pleasure is his life, he gets riled up very quickly, squirming and whimpering, not sure what is coming over him. He feels something very strange, something building up as she runs her tongue along his cock, and before he can figure it out, before he can make sense of it, he is having his very first orgasm, coming right down her throat, unable to stop himself from giving into pleasure.

This just spurs her on even more. Once she can taste his come, once she can feel it dripping down her throat, she just wants him even more, getting so wet and aroused knowing that this boy is all hers. Gardevoir does not pulling back, and instead gets right back to sucking him off, getting a bit more active this time, quickly bobbing her head on his cock so that she can make him fuck her face, even if he does not know how to do that for himself yet.

This is all too much for the boy, who is still sensitive from his first orgasm, and she is not giving him any time to recover, or get used to what she is doing now. Instead, she just keeps bobbing her head, listening to his frantic whimpers, and moaning a bit herself. She knows that it feels good for him, can feel his feelings and knows that deep down, he does love it, even if he does not understand well enough to fully accept that, and even if he is a little afraid of these feelings that he can’t make sense of.

Gardevoir has no intention of stopping, and she pushes him to another climax, feeling when he is getting close and picking up the pace then, going as fast as she possibly can, taking him as deep into her throat as she can manage, until she knows that he is right there on the edge. That is when she pulls back, just in time for him to give in, practically exploding all over her face, covering her with his sticky come, just like she had hoped that he would.

Swallowing it is great fun, and it tastes so good that she can’t help but lick her lips, wanting to get up as much as possible, but she also loves the feeling of him coming all over her. Though she wants to be able to swallow a lot, she also wants as much of it all over her as she can get, wanting to be left covered in her trainer’s come, a symbol of how much he must love her. She can alternate between those two, and eventually, she can also have him come inside of her, which she knows is going to feel absolutely amazing, and she can hardly contain herself and remain patient for the main course.

Though she would like to keep sucking him off for a little while longer, she decides to try some other things out. She is rather pleased with the size of her chest, much bigger than she expected when she was first shown what she would evolve into, which means it is good for doing something else to him, something that she hopes he will like.

Her trainer does not even attempt to move as she shifts positions, so that she can put his cock between her breasts, rubbing up against the warm protrusion from her chest, the one that helps her in sensing emotions. Being able to touch him so directly with it only furthers her own enjoyment, because she can really feel how turned on he is now, even beyond his natural nerves and fear at being presented with something so new.

Once she has her chest squeezed tight around his cock, she is able to move up and down, creating friction that soon leaves him whimpering for her again. This must feel very good to him, at least judging from what she can sense, and that makes it feel good for her as well, urging her on to keep doing this to him, making him whine and whimper for her as she pushes him closer and closer to yet another orgasm.

It dose not take her very long at all now, in fact, because she is making him more sensitive each time that she gets him off, overwhelming him with all of these sensations. He feels like he is falling apart because of how good he feels, and that leaves him even more confused, and unable to process any of this. Gardevoir does not slow down, though, because she is certain that what he needs most is to be able to come for her again and again, until he knows that there is nothing bad or scary about any of this, and that she is doing all of this out of love, and that he loves her as well.

When he comes, he gets it all over her chest and her face, and she moans a bit with him, loving the way it feels to be covered in his warm, sticky seed. It feels like yet another symbol of the love he has for her as a trainer, the love that she is doing everything in her power to bring out. The two of them are going to be so happy together, once they actually get to the point that they need to, and she is willing to keep this going on and on until she reaches that point, and then beyond that, because she knows that he is always going to want more, by the time that she is done with him.

This time, she gets an idea before she goes back to jerking him off with her chest. She knows that he is big enough, long enough, that she can do both at the same time, and that she does not have to choose between the two, so she leans her head down to wrap it around the tip of his cock, sucking on him while she works her chest up and down the shaft, creating that much more sensation for him, and making it so that it is almost too much for him to handle. Like this, she is able to get him close again in no time, which really excites her, because this time, she will get to swallow his come again.

The taste is so good that she moans as she swallows it, and continues to alternate between the two while she uses both her mouth and her chest on him, breaking him down more and more until he is completely delirious with pleasure, unable to process anything else. She gets herself covered in his come, and has swallowed down plenty of it, getting so addicted to the taste, but now she knows that there is so much more for her to do. She can hardly wait to actually have him inside of her, to claim his virginity and thus claim him forever.

He is her trainer, and she loves him so much that she just can’t help but want to share this experience with him. Gardevoir is reluctant to pull back just because of how much fun she has had so far, but she manages, and shoves him down to the ground, so that he is laying on his back. He does not try to get up, but even if he did, he would not be able to, because she still has her powers in place, making sure that he is not able to move too much, and not able to escape from her. The last thing she needs is him getting scared of what she knows he will love and then trying to get away from her.

Straddling him, she wastes no time in pushing herself down, right onto his cock, and letting him fill her all at once. He is so big that it is almost overwhelming for her, but she is so wet for him that it is really no issue, and she lets out a low cry, her voice wavering in her excitement. That is nothing compared to the way he screams out for her, pleasure coursing through his body, and overflowing from it, in ways that she can clearly sense, and only serve to heighten her own excitement.

She loves him so much, and is coming to love his cock just as much, and she loves the way that it feels inside of her, how big he is and how tight she is around him. This is even better than anything that she has done so far, and she can’t wait to feel him come inside of her, to have him fill her up with that sticky substance that she has quickly become so addicted to. It just makes her love him that much more, and want to keep him all to herself.

Once he is completely inside of her, she wastes no time in getting started with riding him. She wants so much from him and it feels like she needs it all at once, completely overwhelmed by that desire, and desperate to make up all the time that has been lost, all the time that she has spent waiting to evolve, waiting for the chance to show him just how much she really loves him. Now that that chance is upon her, she feels like there is so much that she needs to do to be able to get caught up.

Fortunately, she has the stamina required for this, able to keep going for as long as she needs to. As for her trainer, he does seem a little more out of it from his frequent orgasms, but she is not going to stop yet, not when they are finally to the main event. It feels so good to have him inside of her that she has to keep riding him, chasing her own orgasm, the feeling overtaking her until she is coming for the very first time, and loving every second of it. That is yet another thing that she could get addicted to, and she is certain that she will. At least she will always have her trainer her to take care of her and to make sure that she gets all of that satisfaction.

It feels so good, and she knows that the sensation is enough to send him over the edge, until he is trembling and whining, screaming out for her as he comes hard, filling her right up with that hot come that she loves so much. She has wanted so desperately to feel it inside of her, and now that she knows what it feels like, she is only going to go for more, and she is going to keep fucking him until neither of them can keep it up even more, and even then, she knows that tonight is just the beginning.

Gardevoir leans down so that she can give him another kiss, loving the way his lips taste on hers, and he does not try to fight it, giving in right away because, by now, that is all that he knows how to do. He just does whatever she wants him to do, whatever will keep her happy, and whatever feels good in the moment, because he can’t think much beyond that. She loves him even more like this, letting her have whatever she wants, whatever she needs, and she kisses him while she bounces up and down on his cock, riding him hard so that she can come again, and so that she can make him come again, both feelings absolutely addictive.

He can’t help kissing her back, can’t help moaning into her mouth as she fucks him and kisses him, making him completely senseless with all of these feelings. In no time at all, she can tell that he is getting close again, which only serves to further spur her on, so that she can get him to come inside of her once again. She bounces and uses him until he is whining into the kiss, and then crying out, as he loses control once again, and pumps her full of his seed, making her moan into the kiss as well.

Until she pulls back, letting out her needy cry as she comes on top of him, prolonging his own orgasm, so that the two of them are lost in pleasure for a moment. Only a moment, though, because she does not want to wait any longer than that to start using him again. He feels so good inside of her, and rather than getting satisfied, she feels like each dose of his seed just makes her want more, just makes her go that much crazier for him, as he is forced along for the ride, made to take it all, even as he feels like he could black out, he is so exhausted. He is so sensitive that he is sore, and still she keeps using him, because there is absolutely nothing that can satisfy her at this point, and she just has to keep going.

Shoving her chest forward this time, she makes him suck on her here, keeping his mouth busy like this instead of kissing him, and that feels so good that she feels close almost immediately. It is just a cycle that the two of them find themselves in, as each little thing is enough to push one over the edge, and that drags the other along, as they fall into so many simultaneous orgasms, with her trainer pumping her full of come while she writhes and moans on top of him.

Gardevoir lets this go on for hours, never satisfied. He has no way of knowing just how much time has passed, and no way of keeping up with what she is doing to him. Sometimes, she pulls off of him so that he can come all over her, and the two of them are both left sticky with come and slick with sweat, and still she shows no sign of stopping. His head is growing fuzzier and fuzzier, and he loses track of her every action, just letting her do whatever she wants, whether that is riding him or sucking him off or jerking him off with her chest, which he thinks she starts switching between those at some point.

Eventually, he is unable to keep his eyes open any longer, and even with Gardevoir still touching him and using his body, he can’t stop himself from drifting off to sleep, while she is still busy on top of him, using him to her heart’s content. She realizes that he has fallen asleep, but she can’t bring herself to stop, because it feels so good, and she is so addicted that she wants to go until she has blacked out as well, if possible.

~X~

When he wakes up the next morning, cleaned up in his tent, with his Gardevoir sleeping peacefully beside him, he thinks that it must have been a dream. He feels like he has slept better than he ever has since leaving home, a truly deep sleep, and that is why he believes that all of that must of have been a strange and intense dream. He has no idea that all of it is real, unable to process the possibility.

Gardevoir did manage to ride him until she blacked out from exhaustion, but she was still the first to wake up, with her trainer still out cold, so she took him to get him cleaned up and dressed for bed. All the while, he slept so deeply that he did not wake up, and that is why she was able to get him into his tent, and lay beside him, drifting off for a bit, while he slept on, completely unaware of everything that has happened to him.

Now that he is awake, and oblivious to how much has truly happened, writing it all off as a strange dream, he is ready to get started on his day. He gently wakes Gardevoir up, and she looks up at him with so much love in her eyes. The expression on her face reminds him of his dream, but he tries not to think about that. He is afraid that she might be able to read his mind and know about his weird dreams, not knowing that she is getting quite a bit of amusement out of the fact that he thinks he dreamed it all.

Oh well, soon enough she knows that he will realize just how real it is, and that he will realize just how much he loves and needs her.

For now, she helps him take down camp so that they can get back on the road together, heading towards the next gym that he will be challenging. Together, they walk side by side, until he encounters another trainer along the road. With Gardevoir at his side, he is confident that he will be able to win, and she battles quite fiercely on his behalf, eager to prove herself to him, and eager to give him her all. It does not take very long at all for that trainer to be defeated, and she is so excited, so eager for praise, that she simply can’t contain herself a moment longer.

Without missing a beat, she takes hold of her trainer and pulls him close, suddenly teleporting him to some distant location, in the middle of the forest, wheres he knows that no one will be there to interrupt him. He is stunned, starting to realize that he did not dream the previous night’s events, that all of it is real and that it is going to happen again. All of this is confirmed when she starts undressing him with her powers again, and he starts to think about getting away, but is quickly reminded that her powers account for that as well.

Gardevoir is ready to be rewarded for all of her hard work on his behalf, and that is why she thinks she deserves to fuck him as much as she wants to. She loves him, and she knows that he loves her in return, so this will be great for both of them. The only reason he tries to get away is because he is still confused about his feelings, not sure what is going on or what she does to him. Soon enough, she is going to be able to win him over for good, especially since he is going to have to get used to this. This is how she intends to reward herself after every battle with her beloved trainer, her way of getting payment for everything that she is willing to do for him.

She pushes him onto his back so that she can immediately sink down on that cock that she has come to love so much. The feeling is familiar to him, and he is reminded of what he thought was his dream. He should have known that he could never dream anything that vivid, that he could never experience something that intense in his dreams. All of it is too real, too overwhelming, for it to be something that he could have invented in his mind. Now, he gets to live it out again, and he is starting to understand that this is something she is going to do all the time now that she has evolved. This is not like anything he read about when researching her kind, but he knows that there is no escape, not when she is so determined and so powerful.

Gardevoir begins riding him just like the night before, so eager and horny for her trainer, and he is helpless beneath her as she starts working to get as many orgasms out of him as possible. She wants to feel him come inside of her, to fulfill her addiction, and she wants to come for him, over and over again. Right now is just the beginning, and so she rides him like no tomorrow, leaning down to kiss him while she does, so in love with him that she can hardly stand it.

The two of them do not make much progress in terms of traveling that day, because it once again takes her hours to get her fill of him and his cock and his come, and by the time that has happened, she has completely exhausted him again, and so her trainer has fallen asleep. She pulls him close to her, holding him protectively now that she is satisfied, certain that he is starting to warm up to all of this. The two of them are going to be so happy together now, she just knows it.

Giving him a gentle kiss on the forehead, she cuddles up with her lover, so that she can fall asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
